


Resolution to be happy

by ChaosKasha



Series: It takes a fool to remain sane, so we're all fools in love [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, lovely little ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKasha/pseuds/ChaosKasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ursula's picnic, Beatrice and Ben suddenly find themselves in an official relationship. Reactions from classmates, meeting the parents, and discussing intimacy are all steps that need to be taken to make it work. Not to mention watching each other's vlogs!</p>
<p>One new chapter, inspired by the Lovely Little Ficlets' prompts will be posted every day throughout January. Main couple will be Beadick, but canon couples will make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally putting this up on Ao3! Yay! The first few chapters are a bit short, since I was away at camp, and had no access to Internet (or privacy to write...) All chapters can also be found on my tumblr!

Chapter posted on tumblr found [here](http://chaoskasha.tumblr.com/post/106841535342/title-it-takes-a-fool-to-remain-sane-so-were)

 

Day 1: Resolutions

 

She can feel the looks burning in her back. This is the fifth day she’s been walking through the school corridors holding Ben’s hand, and the stares, the pointing and the whispers are grating on her nerves. Bea swears she saw students in Year Nine point to her and Ben sitting next to each other at lunch, feeding each other fries. When she saw them giggle, and one of them clearly said “ _I knew it”_ , she couldn’t get another fry down.

Of course, Ben doesn’t let this affect him in the slightest, the bastard! When they don’t have class together, he always kisses her before parting. And while she hates the gossip she can hear spreading like waves through the school corridors, it’s even worse when they have class together. They always sit together now; have been for two months, ever since after Hero’s party. Ben usually lets his arm rest on the back of her chair, gently playing with strands of her hair, or softly running his fingers over her shoulder. And when taking notes forces him to remove his hand, he shifts in his seat so his leg can brush against hers. Just this day, she’s had to ask the teachers to repeat themselves six times because she’d been too immersed in the feelings his touch brought out in her that she’d completely missed the questions aimed at her. She may never be able to stop blushing after that horrid class when Mrs Kim had gotten fed up with the two of them, and had said, loudly, in front of the whole class:

“Mr Hobbes, if you could kindly stop caressing Miss Duke’s neck, perhaps we could get one sensible word out of her today!”

The bell rings, and Bea snatches up her bag and made towards the door. Even before she gets there, she knows Ben is waiting for her on the other side. In the interest of equality, they have worked out a plan for walking to and from the classes they didn’t have together. She walks Ben _to_ class, and he walks her _from_ class. So far, it has worked out splendidly. But right now, Bea almost wishes he’d been detained for one reason or another, just so she doesn’t have to see the smug looks her classmates shoot her when they got out and saw her waiting escort. She sighs, and exits the classroom.

As soon as she sees Ben, however, leaning his gangly body against the wall opposite her classroom, all of her frustration just melts away. Ben puts his arm around her, and gives her a kiss that makes the girls in Year Eleven swoon, but Bea really can’t be bothered to be annoyed with them – she’s too busy kissing him back.

“Hi” he mumbles against her lips, his arm sliding down to capture her fingers with his. “Did you miss me in Calculus?” His tone tells her that he’s just joking, but the overwhelming feeling of relief she feels, just from being reunited with him after a 55 minute parting makes her speak the truth.

“Believe it or not, but yeah, I did.” His eyes lit up with such joy that Beatrice manages to ignore the sniggers of that horrid brown-nosing Malvolio in Year Ten. And as she clasps his hand more firmly in hers, she makes the resolution to no longer care what the rest of the school says or thinks about her and Benedick. They’re out of here in a few weeks anyway, so what does it matter?


End file.
